Everything for Love
by Tohda
Summary: Ken is an orphan who needed a job. Schuldig is a millionaire who was in danger of death from a rival.When Schuldig buys Ken from a bar, what will happen to Ken?And what happens when Schuldig loses him?
1. That First Night

Author's notes:

You all know the proper procedures about disclaimers and stuff. Well, I know it too but I'll just say it here in advance so I don't need to put it up in every chapter. 

Okay, so we all know about the disclaimer stuff, please don't sue me then. I'm not claiming the characters. Just borrowing. (Just how many times must I emphasize that…*thinks some more*)

Frankly, I don't know what exactly is yaoi. Some say it's just same gender relationship. Some say it's lemon. So whatever it is, I don't know so I'll just say that this fic will not contain lemon! Sorry but I don't think I'm of age yet and I don't know how to write lemons, nor do I plan to.  But this would be a Ken and Schuldig fic – As in pairing so yeah, that's my warning. 

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Summary:

           Ken is a teenager who lives in an orphanage. Schuldig is a millionaire who just likes to have fun not knowing that a rival is after his life. When a great fire burns down the orphanage, Ken leaves to search for a job and meets Schuldig. Despite the mockery and bad treatment, could Ken find the real soul hidden behind the pretenses of the millionaire? What happens when Ken is brought into danger? Would Schuldig do everything to bring him back?

Additional notes:

          In this story, the Weiß and the Schwarz are not enemies, or assassins for the matter. 

          Here are the character descriptions:

Characters:

Ken Hidaka – a nineteen year old teen with no parents. He stays in an orphanage and serves as the older brother, teacher and coach of the little kids. He helps the women of the house keep order in the orphanage.

Schuldig – a twenty-two year old millionaire. He owns many factories and his business is flourishing but he is in danger of death from a rival.

Ran Fujimiya – one of Schuldig's rich friends.

Bradley Crawford – one of Schuldig's rich best friends.

Nagi Naoe – adopted brother of Bradley Crawford.

Farfarello "Jei" – best friend of Schuldig. 

Yohji Kudou – one of Schuldig's rich friends

Omi Tsukiyono – one of Schuldig's rich friends. Adopted brother of Ran.

Everything for Love

Chapter 1: That First Night

          It was late in the evening when it happened. A man was standing on the sidewalk in front of an orphanage, waiting for the bus. He was smoking while he was doing so. 

          A few minutes passed, a bus finally arrived. The man threw his cigarette on the grassy ground, not bothering to put out the flame as he boarded the automobile.

          The driver of the bus drove off. 

*****

          It was sometime midnight when the grass with the burning cigar caught fire. The flames spread into the orphanage. It was hot and smoky. One could hardly see his way out. But when one is determined, perhaps, even with all the complications, one might be able to save more than just one life…

          "Brother Ken!!!" 

          The screams were heard throughout the house. Ken quickly ran into each room, gathering the orphans together.

          "Don't panic, children," he tried to comfort. "We'll get out of this. Come on, hold hands together and don't let go."

          As the children held each other's hand, Ken grabbed hold of some blankets and entered the comfort room, dipping each blanket in a bucket of water. He then covered each child and holding the first kid's hand, he pulled them all out of the room. 

          More than half the children were outside, waiting while Ken tried to help the guardians and women of the house. When the people were already in safe grounds, the head mistress of the house did a head count. However, Ken was faster. He already found two children missing: the twins, Michael and Michaela. 

          Ken ran back into the burning orphanage. 

          "No, Ken!!!"

          "Michael! Michaela!" Ken yelled and then coughed as he inhaled some smoke. "Where are you?"

          "Brother Ken!!!" 

          Ken heard the faint cries coming from a room in third floor where some of children slept in. 

          "Stay where you are!" Ken yelled as he ran to the stairs. "I'm coming!"

          By the time he arrived, the house was already breaking apart. Just as he entered the room, a huge beam fell, separating him from the two frightened children. 

          Ken thought of a way to get to the children before finally deciding to jump over the burning timber. He did and would have succeeded if the floor hadn't given way. 

          Ken hanged dangerously between the third floor and the second.  

          "Brother!" Michael and Michaela ran to Ken.

          "Stay back!" Ken warned. The two stopped. Ken slowly pulled himself up. It took some time and finally, he was already safe. 

          "Come on," he carried Michaela as Michael took his hand. 

          They were on the second floor when Ken heard some people calling him. As they passed by the window, Ken looked out.

          "Ken! Jump down from there! We'll have a blanket to catch all of you!" one of the guards, Bryan, yelled. Ken nodded. He turned to the twins.

          "Okay, kids. Pretend this is one of our training. We've got to jump down, but they'll be catching us with a blanket. We can do this," he encouraged the children. Michael and Michaela looked scared but determined. They nodded.

          "Michaela, you go first," Michael said to his younger sister. Michaela nodded.

          "Okay, Michaela. Jump on that blanket you see over there," Ken pointed at the blanket whose four corners were held by the four guards.

          "One…" Ken counted. Michaela took a deep breath. "Two… three…. Go!"

          Michaela jumped down. She landed on the blanket safely. 

          "Okay, Michael," Ken turned to the other kid. "Your turn."

          Michael coughed, nodding. He stumbled towards the window. The floor gave way. 

          "Brother!!!" Michael screamed, falling. He extended a hand towards Ken. Ken tried to grab hold of Michael's hands but missed it by inches. 

          "No!!!!!" Ken quickly scrambled to his feet and vaulted the stairs, landing on the ground floor. He tried to look for the small child who fell.

          "Michael!" Ken coughed. The smoke was thickening. Ken fell to the ground on his stomach and started crawling. At least he can avoid the smoke for now. 

          Ken spotted Michael's motionless body somewhere in his left. As fast as he can, he crawled towards the boy. 

          When Ken reached Michael, he slowly carried the boy, careful not to disturb any broken bones, if there were any. 

          The head mistress, Lady Analynn, was relieved to see Ken coming out of the burning house. Ken was carrying Michael. Ambulances were already situated nearby. The firemen were already trying to put out the flame.

          Ken collapsed to the ground. He slowly placed Michael on the ground. People surrounded him.

          "Are you all right, kid?" someone asked. Ken nodded. He pointed at Michael.

          "He…" Ken tried to say, "…needs… more… help…"

          Ken collapsed on the ground, unconscious. 

*****

          Ken woke up and found himself in a clean, white room. He was breathing through an oxygen mask.

          "You're awake," someone said.

          Ken turned to see a lady in white uniform. 

          'Must be the nurse,' Ken thought. "Where is Michael?"

          "I'll call your companions," the nurse said as though she never heard his question. She stood up and left.

          After a few minutes, Lady Analynn came in.

          "Ken, I'm glad you're all right," she smiled. "You saved us all."

          "Where is Michael?" Ken asked. Lady Analynn's smile became unhappy.

          "What's wrong?" Ken asked. "He didn't…"

          "No, he isn't dead," Lady Analynn said.

          "Good," Ken sighed with relief. Then, he looked at Lady Analynn, alerted. "But?"

          "He inhaled too much smoke and broke a few bones," Lady Analynn started.

          "But' he's all right. They fixed him up, right?" Ken interrupted.

          "They did," Lady Analynn said and looked down. "But he's in coma."

          Ken looked at the comatose boy in front of him. He recalled the tears in Michaela's eyes as she looked at her twin brother. 

          "I'm sorry, Michael," Ken whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep you safe."

          Ken swayed on his feet as tears blurred his vision. He tried to hold them back. No, he couldn't cry. The guards were outside. The women and the children were outside. They didn't need someone else crying his eyes out for this. He needed to be strong – for them.

          Ken knew that they were in trouble. The orphanage was in a bad shape and they needed money to rebuild everything. Meanwhile, Ken had to find shelter for the inhabitants of the orphanage. To add more trouble, there were the hospital bills to pay. 

          They were really in big trouble.

          Ken finally found the solution. He, together with the women of the house, had gotten the government's aid in finding shelter for the children. The government would be providing a temporary shelter for the inhabitants of the orphanage. But due to the lack of funds, the government could not provide for the rebuilding of the orphanage. They had other problems to worry about. So when it came to the rebuilding, they were on their own. 

          Ken decided to find a job. It would be a great help in paying for the hospital bills and for the construction of a better orphanage. 

          Unfortunately, Ken couldn't find any job. All the positions seem to be full. All… except one. 

          Ken looked at the sign of the bar, hesitantly. 

          'I can't do this,' he thought as he looked at a drunkard exit the bar. 'I definitely cannot and will not do this!'

          It was a high paying job though. But only one position was available. But even Ken was not up to that. He never thought of it at all. He didn't want it even. But pictures of the children's faces and the women and guards' faces in his mind stopped Ken from turning away. 

          Ken closed his eyes. An image of Michaela crying and Michael's unmoving body came to mind. 

          Ken walked towards the entrance of the bar.

TBC


	2. Luck or Misfortune?

Everything for Love 

Chapter 2: Luck or Misfortune?

          "Hey, Schuldig! Want to hang out in the evening?" Yohji asked the redhead. 

          Schuldig grinned. "And where do you suggest we go? I thought you were sick of going to those malls."

          "Ah, but we have yet to try the poor man's malls!" Yohji said. Schuldig raised an eyebrow.     

          "Well, we could try the bar," Yohji said after some time. "That is, if you don't like going to those common people's malls."

          "I don't fancy spending my night in a bar, Yohji," Schuldig drawled. 

          "Come on, Schu!" Yohji insisted. "Just a few drinks and who knows?" Yohji winked at Schuldig. "Maybe you can find yourself a woman!"

          Schuldig rolled his eyes. 

          "I doubt it, Yohji. Okay, I'll go. But only for some drinks," Schuldig consented. Yohji was about to celebrate his victory when Schuldig interrupted.

          "No women, Kudou. We'll only be there for drinks."

          "What!? What kind of bar visit is that?"

          "A forced one."

*****

          "You got him to go out already?" Ran asked Yohji.

          "Yep. A little forcing here and he's ready to go!" Yohji grinned.

          "Well, at least finally, we got him to go out. He's been working too hard since Rachelle and Gary got married and left the company," Brad said.

          "Wasn't Gary the company manager of bills?" Omi asked. 

          "He was," Nagi told his friend, "and Rachelle was one of the most valuable company workers. She managed the paperwork for the company. She took care of leading the different branches of Schuldig's business."

          "They were two of the most important and busiest workers. Now that they're gone, Schuldig had to do their work plus his own and so, you can see how tired he is," Jei said. 

          "Then, it would do him good to get out sometime," Omi said.

          "Yeah, it would do him good," Yohji said, nonchalantly. "Even if it meant going to a bar…"

          "Yohji!" Omi exclaimed.

          "What?" Yohji raised his eyes in question. 

          "Uh… Most of us are under age!" Omi replied lamely. 

Yohji just laughed.  

*****

Schuldig looked around, disapprovingly. All around, men were drinking, playing around with women. Schuldig found Yohji talking to a girl who was dressed skimpily. Schuldig snorted. He turned back to his drink. His other friends were dancing. He was left alone. 

Schuldig was drinking when he noticed a brunette walking with a small tray of drinks. The teen caught his eye since the teen was younger than any of the people in the bar and he didn't seem to look the type to work in such place. He must be desperate to work in the bar. That, or he's really like any other person and Schuldig just judged him wrongly.

Schuldig watched as a man approached the teen. The man pulled the teen close. The brunette panicked and nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. He pulled away, backing away from the man. 

So, Schuldig really judged him correctly. This kid was in trouble. 

Schuldig approached the owner of the bar. Yohji had introduced him to the man earlier. 

When the owner saw Schuldig, he smiled.

"Ah, Mister Schuldig!" the owner exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"I want that new kid over there. The one with the tray."

Ken placed the tray on the table and quickly tried to find a secluded place. It was a futile effort because the bar was really packed with people. While he was still looking for a place to stay, someone clasp his shoulder. 

"The boss is looking for you," a gruff voice said. Ken nodded and quickly went to the boss's private office on the third floor of the bar.

Ken entered the room and found another guy nearby. He looked older by a few years and he seemed important. 

"Yes, Sir?" Ken asked his boss.

"I know you wanted so much to be a waiter rather than one of those prostitutes, Kinoda," the boss, Mister Jay Takawa, started. 

Schuldig frowned slightly.

"But this man would like to have you for one night. I want you to do as he says," Mister Takawa said. 

Ken looked at Mister Takawa, shocked. 

'But…' Ken wanted to protest but he knew it would only result to him losing his job. He can't afford that. Besides… it'll only be for one night. 'Think of Michael, Ken,' Ken told himself. 'Think of all the kids, Lady Analynn and the others and you'll forget about what'll happen soon.' 

"Is that understood, Kinoda?" Mister Takawa asked.

Ken snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, sir," Ken muttered. 

"Good," Mister Takawa turned to Schuldig. "Schuldig, this one's new. His name is Kinoda Han. You can have the exclusive room on the next floor."

Schuldig smiled. 

"Thank you very much, Mister Takawa."

"It's a pleasure serving you, Sir Schuldig," Mister Takawa nodded.

Schuldig turned to Ken. 

"Well, _Kinoda Han_," Schuldig said, emphasizing Ken's pseudonym, "shall we go?"

*****

Ken trembled a little as he led Schuldig to the room in the fourth floor. 

'Why can't I stop shaking?' Ken thought to himself. 

/It's simple, really. You're just scared. / 

Ken started. Schuldig looked at him, questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired.

Ken shook his head. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. 'Can't be him. I must be going crazy. Maybe it's just my other self talking.'

When they arrived outside the room, Schuldig pushed Ken aside gently as he got the keys to the room. Ken looked down the ground, panic rising inside of him. He heard the door open and he looked up. Schuldig was looking at him expectantly.

'I don't know what to do…' Ken thought frantically as he entered the room. the room was nice though. There was a refrigerator nearby and a master bed. The floor was carpeted and there was a small table nearby with two crystal glasses. Ken was transfixed with the beautiful sight in front of him.

'If only I could earn much,' Ken thought. 'Then, I could live like this or at least let one of the children experience this.'

When Schuldig locked the door, Ken was brought back to cold reality. He shuddered. He knew that he really couldn't do it. He was already shaking badly.  

Schuldig frowned slightly as he locked the door. Kinoda Han. But when he searched through the teen's mind, he saw that the boy's name was actually Hidaka Ken. He had a nice name. Why choose an alias? The whole thing was really mysterious. There must be something about this kid. Even Mister Takawa was hesitant to let him have the kid for the night. There really was something about this teen. 

Schuldig turned to Ken. The boy was shaking hard, looking down at his shoes.

"I think your shoes are interesting but I don't think they're that interesting that you could watch them for more than five minutes," Schuldig drawled. 

Ken's face flushed a deep red color. 

"I- I'm sorry," he murmured and looked at Schuldig, half hoping that he couldn't be caught blushing. It wasn't possible though. 

Schuldig smiled at the teen's flustered expression. 

'He is kind of cute when he blushes like that,' Schuldig found himself thinking. And then, 'Wait, what am I thinking!?' Schuldig berated himself. 'I did not just think that!'

Schuldig placed down the bag Omi left with him and opened it, lifting out a bottle of wine. 

"Hand me those two glasses," Schuldig ordered. 

Ken followed, mutely, handing Schuldig the two crystal glasses. Schuldig placed the glasses on the table and opened the bottle of wine. Ken was looking down while Schuldig was pouring the wine and so, he failed to see the redhead slip some powder in one of the glasses. 

Schuldig turned, carrying two glasses. He handed one to Ken.

"Here, let's have a drink before we have fun," Schuldig grinned.

Ken took the glass, hesitantly. He looked at the glass, then, back at Schuldig. Schuldig looked at him with a calculating look.

Ken drowned the wine in a few seconds. He placed the glass on the table. Schuldig smiled at him and sipped his own drink. 

Ken swayed on his feet, his mind hazy. 

'Is this how being drunk feels?' Ken wondered to himself. But then, he could still think about his actions. The only difference was that he was feeling somewhat tired….

TBC


	3. Sold

Everything for Love 

Chapter 3: Sold

Schuldig caught Ken as he fell. The boy was pretty light. 

Schuldig carried Ken to the bed and placed him down gently. 

'It was funny, such an innocent kid should end up working in a place like this,' Schuldig thought, amused. 'He doesn't belong here.' 

*****

Schuldig was sitting down, sipping his wine and thinking when he heard a knock on the door of the room. He knew who the person was before he opened the door. 

"Hello, Yohji," Schuldig greeted his friend.

"Hey, Schu," the tall man returned the greeting, entering the room. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yes," Schuldig replied, dryly. "But it doesn't matter now since you're already inside the room."

"Hehe…" Yohji laughed but suddenly stopped when he noticed the sleeping figure on the bed. 

"It's bad to stare, Kudou," Schuldig teased lightly. 

Yohji stared some more. Then he turned to Schuldig, grinning.

"So, you don't fancy spending time in a bar, eh?" Yohji teased. "I could think maybe it's because you didn't find women who dresses skimpily your type but I didn't know you like men…"

"You idiot!" Schuldig yelled. 

A soft moan could be heard from the bed. 

Schuldig and Yohji froze, both looking at the sleeping teen. Then, 

"I just found him, okay?" Schuldig hissed, his voice a little softer. "I didn't do anything to him and for your information, I don't dig guys the way you or the others do!"

"Right, Schu," Youji laughed. "Wanna bet?"

"I should know myself," Schuldig replied. "I'll take that bet."

"A hundred dollars you're interested in him," Yohji challenged.

"A hundred dollars I'm not and that I don't like guys. Period!" Schuldig challenged back.

"That's double. If I win, you're paying me two hundred."

"Goes the same here."

"I only gambled one fact."

"Your loss."

"No, Schu. It's YOUR loss."

"Oh, shut up, you noisy idiot."

"You shut up first, you denying fool."

The two glared at each other. This took a while then finally, they started laughing. 

"Really, Schuldig," Yohji took a break from laughing, "I'm serious. What's with you and the teen? He looks younger than you."

"He is," Schuldig said. "Nineteen years old."

"Oh?" Yohji lifted an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, did you find that out?"

Schuldig rolled his eyes, tapping the side of his head, "I read his mind."

"And?" Yohji pressed.

"What do you mean 'And?' I just read his mind," Schuldig said.

"I mean," Yohji shook his head, exasperated, "what happened next?"

"Nothing," Schuldig answered. "He just slept."

"Really, Schu?"

"Yes, Kudou. Now quit bothering me. don't you have some girl to attend to?"

"Well, yes. But I was kind of wondering where you were when you suddenly disappeared. What were you doing before I came anyhow?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

*****

Yohji walked down the stairs, carrying Omi's bag. 

"Hmph! 'Give this bag to Omi and go enjoy yourself. Don't bother me anymore.' What a temper," Yohji muttered. "If he was thinking about the kid, then I could give him a break but if it was about business, then he must be really troubled by the resignation of two of his workers. Why couldn't he just hire anyone? Almost everyone's willing to break a neck just to work for him."

Schuldig looked at Ken, a bit troubled by what he saw. Not by the scene in front of him but by the scenes he saw in Ken's dreams….

_"Don't die, Michael," Michaela sobbed. "Please open your eyes."_

_"He'll be all right, Michaela," Lady Analynn comforted the little girl._

_"No, he won't be," the child cried. "he's never going to be all right. And it's all because of him!"_

_Michaela pointed at Ken, accusingly._

_"It's not Ken's fault, Michaela," Lady Analynn said._

_"It is!" Michaela screamed. "It was his fault that Michael got into this mess! He didn't save Michael! He left Michael to die! It's all his fault!"_

"No, Michaela, I-I tried," Ken stammered. "I didn't leave him to die. I promise. I didn't."

_"You killed my twin brother!" Michaela screamed, tears streaking down her face. _

_"No, I-" Ken tried to explain but was interrupted._

_"You killed Michael!" _

_"No, wait, Michaela-"_

Schuldig brought a hand to his head, feeling dizzy. The scene in Ken's mind changed….

_"We're not going to survive, Ken," Lady Analynn told the teen. "The government can't pay for the rebuilding of the orphanage due to the other problems they are currently facing. We no longer have a place to stay. Plus, we don't have money to pay for the hospital bills. Nor do we have money to pay for Michael's stay in the hospital."_

_"But…" Ken started, "but we have to do something."_

_"You have to find a job, Ken. You have to be a whore. You'll earn much," Lady Analynn said._

_"No!" Ken refused. "I won't be that. I would never be such!"_

_"Then you don't really care for Michael or the other kids for the matter. It was all an act. You pretended that you loved them," Lady Analynn accused. _

_"No!" Ken protested. "That's not true! I do love them!"_

_"Then  why do you refuse to do what might help all of them?"_

_"Because…"_

_"Because you really don't care!"_

Schuldig felt Hidaka Ken's pain and confusion. He looked at the boy, sympathetically. 

*****

_Ken looked around, scared and puzzled. How could this be happening?           Did Michaela blame him for her brother's condition? Was it his fault that he failed to save the kid? _

_All around him, his friends from the orphanage were blaming him, scolding him for many things._

_"No!!!" Ken covered his ears, bending over, trying to hide himself from everyone. "I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't!" _

_Tears fell down his face as he heard the accusations thrown to him._

_"Please believe me," he whispered, crying._

_"I believe you," a gentle voice said. Ken looked up but only saw his friends accusing him. He buried his face in his hands. When the voice spoke again, Ken relaxed. _

_"I believe you, Hidaka Ken. You can rest assured that no one's mad at you. It's not your fault."_

Schuldig exhaled, not knowing that he was holding his breath during the whole time. He was glad he got to enter the dreams of the troubled teen. Ken didn't deserve any of those accusations. It was probably the worse nightmare he ever had. Schuldig knew that it was impossible for Ken's friends to accuse him of those things they accused him of in his nightmare because Ken saved their lives. Schuldig saw their relieved faces. Schuldig saw the little Michael in coma. He saw how Ken pleaded Lady Analynn to let him leave and work to pay for the bills. He saw how Ken had a hard time persuading his friends to let him do so. It was clear that they loved him and didn't want him to endure such hard life for something he didn't deserve. 

Schuldig looked at the already peaceful look on Ken's face. He knew then what he wanted to do.

"Buy him?" Mister Takawa said.

"Yes, sir," Schuldig answered.

"He pleased you?" Mister Takawa asked.

"Rather, he did my friend," Schuldig replied, dryly, thinking of Yohji's amusement at seeing the teen. 

"I see," Mister Takawa said. He leaned forward and whispered, "I have to tell you, Mister Schuldig. Kinoda came here practically begging me for a job because he's having trouble with paying for some bills for some friends."

"I am aware of that, sir," Schuldig said.

"Well, if I sold him to you, would you just leave him out the streets or would you give him a job?" Mister Takawa asked. 

"Of course I would give him a job," Schuldig said, indignantly. "What do you take me for?"

"I'm very sorry for that, Mister Schuldig," Mister Takawa said. "I just want you to know that Kinoda's a very special kid. I can tell. That was the reason why I gave him a job even though I knew that he didn't belong here. That was also why it took me long to grant your request of having him for the night. Now, if Kinoda needed money, even though it's his friends' problem and I couldn't understand why he's the one working for it, I would give him that. Only, he's too honourable to take any without earning it. If you take away what he worked so hard for, I tell you now, Mister Schuldig, I will be very angry," Mister Takawa finished. 

Schuldig nodded. Mister Takawa was one of the important figures in the country. It would be bad to go against him.

"I understand, Sir," Schuldig said. "But you see, I have no intentions of hurting him. In fact, I only wish to help him."

*****

Ken woke up and found himself on the bed. When he remembered the events of the previous night, he panicked. He sat up quickly and was relieved to find himself clothed. 

"You're awake," a voice said.

Ken turned. He saw a woman standing beside him. 

"The boss is waiting for you," she said.

Ken entered the office, looking down fearfully. 

"Kinoda," Mister Takawa said. "You will be going with Mister Schuldig from now on."

"Sir?" Ken was puzzled.

"It's simple, Kinoda," Schuldg smirked. "I bought you. You're mine now."

TBC


	4. In The Hands of a Slavedriver

Chapter 4: In The Hands of A Slave Driver

Ken stared, shocked. He can't be sold. He… he was a human. No one has the right to sell people to another person. He can't be sold. He just can't be!

"Well, Kinoda," Schuldig turned to Ken after conversing with Mr. Takawa, "shall we go?"

*****

Wow! That was the first thing that came to Ken's mind when Schuldig parked the car. Schuldig's house was very big!!! Wait, it probably wasn't a house.

"It's actually a mansion, but who cares?" Schuldig said, nonchalantly. 

That statement got Ken staring at his new owner. He was just thinking. How did Schuldig know what he was thinking?

"You're not suppose to stare, Kinoda," Schuldig scolded lightly. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

"I… I- you-" Ken stammered.

"I what?" Schuldig looked at him intently. 

Ken shuddered inwardly. His new master was scaring him badly. Real bad. He wanted to go home!

'But where is home?' Ken wondered to himself. 'I'm an orphan. I practically grew up in that place. And now, the whole place is burned down. Where am I to go?'

"Nothing," Ken answered Schuldig. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Schuldig said. "You were not in your place. Now, I want you to address me as your master. Get it?"

Ken was about to protest but then,

"Yes, Master," he said, obediently. 

Schuldig smirked. 

"Why so dejected, Kinoda?" Schuldig asked. "If you work well, I'll give you a great amount for your salary enough to pay for the reconstruction of that orphanage."

Ken stared. He really did.

"H-how did you know about that?" Ken asked, shocked. Schuldig started. 

'Oops,' Schuldig thought to himself.

"I have my ways," Schuldig said, airily. 'Saved. Good going, Schul. That'll really get you someday.'

When Schuldig brought Ken in the house, Ken found many interesting things. 

'It must be real nice to be rich,' Ken thought. 'But then, I wouldn't trade the kids for this.'

"You'll be sleeping here," Schuldig said, showing Ken a room with plenty of beds. "This is the servant quarters. You'll be working for me personally so anything I want, you do. Disobey and I'll have you whipped. Get that?"

"Yes, Master," Ken said.

Schuldig pressed a small button on the wall. Ken heard a ringing sound. In just a few seconds, some people came over, forming a line.

"Revlin," Schuldig addressed one of the people, "show Kinoda around and brief him on the duties that are needed to be done. He'll be working for me personally so be sure he gets his ass out of bed before 6:00 in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the man called Revlin bowed. 

'Unfair! Why do I have to call him 'Master' while the others call him 'Sir'? It's just not fair!' Ken thought. 'I feel like a slave.'

Ken forgot what he was thinking when he found Schuldig frowning at him.

*****

Ken groaned as Revlin woke him up.

"Wake up, Kinoda!" Revlin ordered. "Master Schuldig would want his breakfast early!"

"I'm up. I'm up," Ken mumbled. He slowly got up and fumbled for the clothes he was given the day before. He took a quick bath and changed. By the time he arrived in the kitchen, the cook, Kodan Ryusuke, had already prepared Schuldig's breakfast.

"Here, Kinoda," Kodan placed the tray on Ken's hands. "Bring this to Master Schuldig. He's in his office right now."

'He sure is an early riser,' Ken mused. 'Man, you don't find that everyday.'

Ken found Schuldig behind a stack of papers.

"…M-master?" Ken started uncertainly, "I brought you your breakfast. Where should I put it?"

"Hmm?" Schuldig looked up from his work. "There." 

Schuldig gestured towards the small table nearby. Ken placed the tray down and waited for further instructions.

"Go clean the rooms," Schuldig ordered as he returned to his work.

"Um… which room?" Ken asked hesitantly. 

Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall saying," he replied.

Ken sighed inwardly. He bowed.

"Yes, Master."

*****

Ken wiped his forehead, exhausted. He was almost finished.  Almost. He hoped that the Master would be satisfied. He practically left every room gleaming….

Ken looked up as the door slammed open.

"M-master?" Ken stammered. "Do you need something?"

"Why are you taking so long?" Schuldig asked. "I need you to weed the garden now!"

"B-but…" Ken looked at Schuldig, disbelievingly. Goodness. Didn't this man ever count the number of rooms he had? Never mind mentioning the size… but honestly! The man could be the makings of a slave driver!

"Questioning my order, Kinoda?" Schuldig challenged.

"No, Master," Ken looked down, biting his lips. "I'm sorry. I'll go to the gardening now."

Ken gave one last scrub and finally, trudged towards the garden. 

Ken looked at the garden confused. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure if he was in the garden. The ground was really, really big. There were parts aligned with flowers but then, so were the other grounds near the entrance of the house. 

'Don't tell me I'm supposed to weed every ground!' Ken thought, a little too desperate for his own good. 

Just then, Ken saw a worker walking towards him.

"Um…" Ken tried to think of the name.

"Pietro," the worker offered as he reached Ken.

"Ah, Pietro," Ken smiled sheepishly. "Ano… do you know what Master refers to as the garden?"

Pietro looked at him for a while. 

"Master?" Pietro asked, confused. "Oh!" His eyes brightened with recognition. "I see. You mean Sir Schuldig. I guess you're the new servant my brother told me about. Kinoda Han, was it not?"

Ken nodded. 

"Well, the garden's far from here," Pietro laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the place."

Ken nodded and followed Pietro.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pietro asked. 

Ken nodded, his eyes transfixed at the sight before him. Even though the garden was just too big for comfort, Ken had to admit that the garden was just breathtaking! 

"Roberto," Pietro started, "my brother, does take his work seriously. He's the head gardener. He tries to keep things in great condition and doesn't allow just anybody to step on these grounds with the exception of Sir Schuldig and the other gardeners, that is."

"It's amazing. You're brother must be a very good artist. He has a way with colors and with arrangement," Ken told Pietro.

"That's true," Pietro agreed.

"Um…" Ken wanted to ask Pietro what his work was but didn't know how to say it. 

Pietro seemed to have read his mind.

"I am the gatekeeper. Sir Schuldig wanted me to be the gatekeeper when he found out that I took martial arts when I was younger. That's how I got that job. Roberto studied a bit of art by looking at the artists in the studios. Sir Schuldig also found him and gave him a job," Pietro explained. 

It took a while for Ken to absorb this information. 

"You mean," Ken started slowly, "that Master is a good person?"

Pietro laughed.

"Very. He took my brother and me in when we didn't have any work. He trusted us even though he just picked us up from the streets. Most of the workers here were either orphans or street children once. He took us all in and gave us a job for us to earn money," Pietro told Ken. 

"Really?" Ken whispered, almost to himself. 'Unfair! He treated them nicely. Why does he keep me running around like this?'

"Kinoda," Pietro started, "whatever it was you needed in the garden, you better get it now."

Ken was puzzled by Pietro's change of voice. Ken turned slowly.

Schuldig was walking towards them.

Pietro bowed to Schuldig and asked for permission to leave. Given the consent, Pietro left. 

Schuldig looked at Ken disapprovingly. 

"Well, Kinoda?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow. "Did I not tell you to weed the garden?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Sch- Master," Ken trembled, much to Schuldig's amusement. 

"That means no day off for you!" Schuldig scolded. "Now get to work!"

*****

A week had passed since Ken had entered Schuldig's life. It was a nightmare for the young brunette. He was constantly ordered to do the different jobs that Schuldig already had servants for. In short, Ken did practically all the servants' work. 

"Ken!!!!!" 

Schuldig's voice got Ken running towards his master's room. Ken entered the room just in time to see Schuldig frown.

"Didn't I tell you to knock first before you enter?" Schuldig asked, irritated.

"Sorry, Master," Ken looked down. Great! What punishment would he have to face now?

"I need you to prepare the house for tonight's party," Schuldig said.

"Party?" Ken asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes," Schuldig smirked. "My friends will be coming over for a small get-together. I want every room in the house spotless. When I come back, I also want the table prepared. Dinner should be ready and you must have a couple of drinks ready."

"Yes, Master," Ken sighed. It was going to be a long day.

*****

That night, Schuldig's house was indeed, spotless. Ken did a great job. The table was also loaded with different dishes by the time Schuldig arrived with his friends. The mistake came when Ken brought out the drinks. Okay, how could anyone expect a person as innocent as Ken to bring out alcoholic beverages when he grew up in an orphanage. So guess what he brought out?

Yep, fruit juices. 

Imagine the scolding he got from Schuldig right then and there. 

"How could you be so stupid!?" Schuldig reprimanded, starting to raise his voice. Ken cowered in front of his master. Schuldig's friends just stood by and watched. 

"I-I'm so sorry," Ken tried to say but Schuldig just glared at him. 

"Next time you make a mistake, I'll leave you outside for the whole night," Schuldig added. "Now, go out and buy three bottles of wine for us!"

Ken nodded and bowed before he left.

*****

Schuldig sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

It was already very late. His friends had gone home. But Ken was still cleaning up, oblivious to his master's presence. 

Schuldig shook his head slowly as he recalled the events that had just transpired…

_"How could you be so stupid!?" Schuldig reprimanded, starting to raise his voice. Ken cowered in front of his master. Schuldig's friends just stood by and watched. _

_"I-I'm so sorry," Ken tried to say but Schuldig just glared at him. _

_"Next time you make a mistake, I'll leave you outside for the whole night!"_

Schuldig sighed again. What made him so angry- he didn't know. He didn't even have a reason to get mad at the brunette. So why did he scold Ken? 

Perhaps the boy was too innocent that Schuldig felt guilty treating his personal slave like that. 

That wasn't a reason.

'Not really,' Schuldig reasoned out to himself. 

Schuldig's thoughts were interrupted by the unhappy thoughts entering his mind. 

_Ken…_

*****

Ken sniffed, trying to stop his tears. He succeeded for a while but they started falling again. 

Why was he crying like this? He should have gotten used to Schuldig's harsh treatment by now. Right? 

Wrong.

Because Ken was raised to believe that there was always something good in everyone. He knew Schuldig was good because all the servants loved him. When Schuldig needed help, they quickly offer their services. They talk about him as though he was a great hero. 

It was understandable. Schuldig gave them a home. Something worth living for. He treated them like humans. 

'But why does he treat me like this?' Ken couldn't help but ask. 'I don't need his love or anything. But the least he could do was treat me fairly.'

Maybe he was just so bad a slave that Schuldig feels frustrated seeing him work. Ken cried for his uselessness. He berated himself for being such an idiot. For being a childish dreamer. This was probably why Schuldig hated him. 

Ken was pathetic…

Ken wiped away his tears and arranged the chairs around the table. He had finished cleaning the table and now, he had the dishes to do.

Maybe if he could stop being such a useless dreamer, Schuldig might treat him fairly. 

But then again, who was he to be treated like a human?

After all, Ken is a slave.

TBC


	5. Just the Beginning

Everything for Love

Disclaimer: As usual, Weiß isn't mine.

Chapter 5: Just the Beginning

_'Maybe I should stop dreaming around and start acting mature. Maybe I should stop holding on to good things. Maybe I should work harder. If I would do all these, Master might not seem distant and he might treat me fairly…'_

'You're wrong, Ken,' Schuldig thought to himself. 'I don't hate you at all. You don't have to be like any other mature person in the world. I like you the way you are. It's your innocence that draws me to you. I'm just sorry. I can't treat you fairly...'

_Because I'm afraid to fall in love with you…._

* * *

Ken woke up and showered. After changing, he headed to the kitchen. Another day of serving the master. He was really going to die before all this is over. He wasn't sure if he had gotten over the scolding the night before.

Ken stopped in front of the master's door.

Well, whatever happens, he should try to be strong.

Ken mustered his courage and knocked.

"Come in!" came Schuldig's voice.

Ken opened the door, bringing the tray of food with him.

After putting it on the table, Ken bowed and started to leave. But before he could exit the room, Schuldig called him back.

"Yes, Master?" Ken asked, bowing.

"I…" Schuldig hesitated. "Nothing. Go back to work!"

Ken bowed and left.

Schuldig slapped himself on the forehead.

_Great going, Schu,_ he told himself. _Can't even say a simple "I'm sorry," can you? You're pathetic._

* * *

Ken grinned at Pietro as the watchman showed Ken a small magic trick.

"I didn't know that you knew magic!" Ken commented.

"Well, back when my brother and I ran around the streets, I used to go to the magic shop every weekend. The owner was a good man. He taught me a few tricks. I think the owner is Mr. Takawa…" Pietro thought more. "Ah, yes. He's the one. He's a kind man for someone so rich. If I'm right, he owns other types of business."

"A bar," Ken said simply.

"What?"

"A bar," Ken repeated.

"Sorry?" Pietro looked at Ken.

"He owns a bar," Ken said, dully.

"How did you know?" Pietro asked.

"I came from that place…" Ken muttered.

Pietro looked at Ken. Pietro's face was unreadable.

Ken panicked, thinking that Pietro must be too disgusted to continue befriending him.

"Oh, well. You're lucky you're out of that place," Pietro said, finally. "I can't imagine you there. Why were you there anyhow?"

Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

"I desperately needed money. There weren't any other jobs available. But Mr. Takawa was kind enough to give me a job as a waiter even though they needed prostitutes," Ken explained.

Before any of them could speak, Roberto came by.

"There's my bro," Pietro grinned at Ken. "You sure you don't want to come with us, Han?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't," Ken said, sadly. "I'm not allowed to have any day off."

Pietro looked at him sadly.

"Want us to buy something for you?" Pietro offered.

Ken smiled. "No, Pietro. No need. Just enjoy!"

"All right, Han," Pietro hesitantly turned away. "Bye."

* * *

Schuldig sighed, happy that he finally finished his work for the day.

Before he could do anything else, the phone rang.

"Hallo?" Schuldig answered.

"Schuldig," a deep voice came from the other line.

"Brad?" Schuldig grinned. "Why are you calling?"

"Want to visit my house for the weekend? The group will be here," Crawford said.

Schuldig thought about Ken being in the house alone.

"Nah!" Schuldig answered. "I can't."

"Too much paperwork?" Crawford asked.

"Nope," Schuldig said. "Just something important to attend to. Nothing related to the office. I do have a life, you know."

"I know," Crawford said, simply.

Silence followed.

Schuldig waited for Crawford to say something. Crawford waited for Schuldig to say something.

After a few seconds, Schuldig frowned.

"Yo, Bradley! You there?" Schuldig asked.

"Yes," came Crawford's short answer.

"Geez! Do you know how much your sudden silence annoys me?" Schuldig said, indignantly. "You really act like Jei at times, you know that?"

"Hn."

"Bradley!"

"That all, Schu?"

"You're the one who called, baka!" Schuldig retorted.

"That's all then," Crawford said.

"Yeah. Love ya, too," Schuldig smirked.

"You're nuts," came the voice on the other end.

"I know, Bradley. Thanks anyway," Schuldig became serious now. "Tell the others sorry I can't go."

"Yohji said not to push Kinoda around that much. We all agreed with that," Crawford said.

"W-what?!" Schuldig sputtered. "Crawford!"

The silent click was his only reply.

* * *

The next morning, Schuldig was eating breakfast in the kitchen, reading a newspaper at the same time, when he saw something in the newspaper that almost made him choke on his bread.

Right in front of him, covering a big portion of the newspaper, was a picture of Ken and some messages.

Ken was cleaning up the kitchen when he noticed a newspaper on the table. He decided to put it in its proper place in the living room before Schuldig could scold him.

When Ken saw the newspaper, the blood drained from his face. He gripped the newspaper hard, staring at his picture.

It was a picture of him, laughing with the people in the orphanage. it was taken last Christmas during their small party. One of the kind sponsors had given the party for the kids. It was the only picture they ever had in the orphanage.

Below the picture, were messages from his friends.

_Ken, please come home. Please, don't worry about the bills. We'll find a way. Just please, come home. You don't have to do this. Just leave things to us. Please, Ken. Come home…_

_-Lady Analynn _

_Ken, get your ass back here! The children miss you already! Tyke and Hawk are hard to control as they want you back! Come back, kid. You don't have to do this, you know. Let us, adults, handle the work. _

_-Gustave and Bryan _

_Brother Ken, please come home!_

_-Yoshi _

_Brother Ken, please come home! I miss you! Michael would miss you, too, I'm sure. Brother Ken, please, come home!!!_

_-Michaela_

Ken trembled as the letters started to blur in front of him. The letters were so many. Everyone in the orphanage placed a message telling him to come home.

Even Michaela….

* * *

Schuldig watched as Ken read the newspaper containing messages for the athlete from his friends in the orphanage.

The nightmares the boy had was probably because of his greatest fears. And now… now that he's assured and told to go back… will he?

Schuldig suddenly felt bad when he thought of that possibility.

Ken can't leave him. He just can't….

* * *

Ken smiled as he headed towards the living room. He felt happy already. Very happy. Even Tyke and Hawk missed him. They were uncontrollable….

Tyke and Hawk were the pets in the orphanage. Ken wasn't even sure that they survived the fire.

The two dogs were Ken's favourite friends. They obeyed his every command and often protected him. When Ken was still fifteen years old, a man gave the orphanage a dog. Two years after, the man returned and gave Ken the two dogs. Tyke was a lovable Labrador. The kids loved him. Hawk was a German Shepard.

Ken smiled at the memory of playing with the dogs chasing after him.

Well, it'll be a while before he could return to his happy days. For now, he has to work. It didn't matter if they wanted him to go back home. He can't. And they can't do anything about it since Ken's using a different name. No one outside the orphanage has heard of Ken Hidaka. They only knew a Kinoda Han. His friends can't find him here.

Ken placed the newspaper down and froze. Schuldig stood near the entrance to the kitchen.

"M-master," Ken stammered.

Schuldig just looked at the brunette.

"Who's Ken Hidaka?" Schuldig asked.

Ken gulped. "I- I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Schuldig said, his voice sounding dangerously cold.

"I- I don't know," Ken lied.

"Why does he look like you?" Schuldig asked.

"I wouldn't know," Ken lied. "Maybe it's one of those funny things where you get to see your look-alikes!"

"Hmph. You better not be lying to me, Kinoda," Schuldig walked towards the doorway. "Come on! I need to go buy something! Get your lazy ass to use!"

Ken quickly followed his master. Then, Ken suddenly paused.

'Wait….' Ken wracked his brain, trying to remember. 'Schuldig said something about the orphanage when I started working…. If he knew that, surely he should know my real name, right?'

Ken looked at Schuldig's back.

'Nah, he probably doesn't know,' Ken thought. 'Otherwise, he would have reported me to the police already and I'd be with the others instead of working here.'

* * *

Schuldig was in front of a big mall when Ken froze.

"What now, Kinoda?" Schuldig asked.

"Um… I can't go in there," Ken muttered.

The mall was actually where most of the people belonging to the first class shopped in.

"Who says you can't? Since I need you to help me carry things, you have to enter. Now hurry up!" Schuldig entered the mall and walked on, Ken running quickly to keep up with the German.

Ken was amazed at the things before him. He could hardly believe the prices.

Talk about overpricing!

Ken paused when he saw Schuldig enter a small store. Ken quickly followed. That was when he saw Mr. Takawa.

"Don't be rude, Kinoda," Schuldig scolded lightly. "What are you supposed to do when you meet an acquaintance?"

"Good morning, sir," Ken bowed to Mr. Takawa.

"Kinoda, it's good to see you well. How are you?" Mr. Takawa asked.

"I'm fine, sir," Ken answered, meekly. How rich was this guy? A bar, a magic shop, a clothing store…. What's next? The whole mall?

"I see you gave him work in your household," Mr. Takawa said. "So, Schuldig, how are things? I heard the fifth branch will be close to gaining 5 million for the increasing number of foreign buyers. Is that true?"

"Yes," Schuldig said.

"That's good for you," Mr. Takawa remarked. "You deserve that after all the hard work you've done. Speaking of which, have you already found a replacement for the two workers who had gotten married?"

"Not yet. I can't seem to find anyone who is qualified enough," Schuldig replied.

"I know two people who may be of great help to you," Mr. Takawa offered. "If you would, I could have them see you."

"That would be very nice," Schuldig said. "Thank you, sir. We have to be on our way."

"All right. Goodbye, Schuldig. Goodbye, Kinoda."

"Bye, sir," Ken said, softly.

Schuldig frowned, thinking deeply.

"Come on, Kinoda. I need to buy something."

Schuldig walked off, Ken following behind.

"Master?" Ken looked at Schuldig with wide eyes. His master was holding out an ice cream cone to him.

"Don't want it?" Schuldig asked.

"Um…." Ken accepted the chocolate ice cream. How did his master knew that chocolate was Ken's favourite? There were practically more than 50 flavors available and of among the 50, Schuldig ordered chocolate for Ken. "Thank you."

Schuldig didn't reply. He just sat down beside Ken.

Ken had just finished his ice cream when he and Schuldig bumped into Yohji and Jei.

"Schuldig!" Yohji exclaimed. "So you brought him out! showing off your new slave?"

Jei nudged Yohji when he saw Kinoda wince at the vulgarity. Schuldig eyed Yohji dangerously.

"Don't. Call. Him. That. Ever." Schuldig stressed out.

Yohji raised an eyebrow.

'So he does care,' Yohji thought. 'All we need to do now is to get him to say it to Kinoda.'

"Don't, Yohji," Jei advised.

"Don't what?" Yohji pressed on. "Call the slave what he really is?"

Yohji was able to move aside a few inches. This way, Schuldig only got to hit him on the cheek instead of the nose.

Yohji grinned, rubbing his cheek. 'I'm right.'

Jei stepped in between Schuldig and Yohji.

"That's enough, Schuldig," Jei said, softly. "Don't get so uptight."

Jei turned to Yohji. "Apologize, Kudou."

"Yeah, sorry, Kinoda," Yohji said sincerely. 'Just wanted to see if your master really loves you.'

'You're an idiot, Kudou,' came a cold voice inside Yohji's head.

'Don't be mean, Schuldig. We all know it's true,' Yohji waved and pulled Jei along as Yohji walked away with a knowing smile, leaving Schuldig speechless.

Ken didn't understand what was happening. All he could remember was that Schuldig had defended him.

Schuldig!

"Let's go," Schuldig said, curtly.

"Yes," Ken followed Schuldig. "Um… Master?"

Schuldig turned to face Ken. "What?"

"Thank you," Ken said, sincerely. "Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for giving me an ice cream cone. Most of all, thank you for defending me."

Ken watched in amazement.

Schuldig was smiling at him!

"Let's go home, Kinoda…"

TBC


	6. The First Attack

**Everything for Love**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Chapter 6: The First Attack

Ken yawned as he mounted the stairs on his way to Schuldig's room. He had to deliver breakfast early this morning since Schuldig had to meet Mister Takawa for the interviewing of the new applicants. 

"Master?" Ken yawned as he knocked on the door. "Your breakfast is here."

There was no answer. 

Ken knocked again.

Again, no answer. 

Ken hesitantly opened the door to Schuldig's room. 

No one was around. 

"Master?" Ken looked around the room. "Master Schuld-"

Ken gasped as he found Schuldig lying on the bathroom floor, blood on the floor. 

"Schuldig!" Ken placed down the tray and ran to his master, forgetting that Schuldig didn't want Ken to use Schuldig's name.

Ken gently carried the German to the bed. Then, Ken quickly went out of the room.

"Revlin! Ryusuke! Pietro! Anyone!!! Help!" Ken screamed, running down to find help.

Revlin came running. Ryusuke and Pietro, together with the other servants, also came. 

"What's wrong?" Revlin asked, alarmed at Ken's frantic expression.

"Master Schuldig! He's- he's in his room. He's bleeding! The bathroom floor has blood- I found him- he's," Ken tried to say.

"Oh no," Revlin looked at Pietro. "Call Liss. She knows a bit of first aid. Kayla, call the ambulance. Ryusuke, you and Ken come with me!"

Revlin, Ryusuke and Ken went up to Schuldig's room. 

When the three servants reached the room, they quickly gathered around Schuldig. Revlin quickly searched Schuldig for the part, which was bleeding.

"Damn," Revlin cursed, his fingers covered with blood as he withdrew his hand from behind Schuldig's head. "It's a head injury."

"How did he get that?" Ryusuke asked, suspiciously. 

Before anyone could say anything, Liss came in the room.

"Clear the way!" Liss ordered, carrying a First Aid kit. "Kayla's called the ambulance. Five minutes and they'll be here. I already told Pietro to wait for the ambulance."

Liss was already cleaning Schuldig's bleeding wound even while she was talking. 

"Will he be all right?" Ken asked timidly.

Liss looked at him sternly. Then, her expression softened.

"He'll be fine, Kinoda," she answered. 

"Good," Ken sighed. Somehow, he couldn't imagine where everyone would go if Schuldig had died. 

*****

Ken wrung his hands together, nervously waiting for the doctor to come out of the room. Almost everyone was gathered outside Schuldig's room. Except for the guards of course. That counted Pietro. So Ken was left alone with the other servants, people Ken barely talk to. And so, Ken just waited. 

"Hey, kid," a voice said gruffly.

Ken looked up. Kodan was offering a piece of bread. Ken looked at the piece of bread, unsure of what to do.

"Eat up," Kodan said. "It won't help if you faint now."

Ken nodded. "Thank you, Kodan."

"Ryusuke," Kodan said roughly. "Friends call each other by names."

Ken smiled. 

"Thank you, Ryusuke."

When the doctor got out of the room with Revlin behind, almost everyone rushed forward, questions evident in their eyes. 

Revlin placed a hand up to stop everyone from getting too disorganized. 

"Sir Schuldig will be all right," the doctor said. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and don't let him get out of bed."

"Thank you, Dr. Yamashi," Revlin said, gratefully. 

"Just remember my instructions," Dr. Yamashi told Revlin. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on his condition again to see if there would be any improvement."

"Yes, Sir," Revlin bowed. 

The doctor smiled and left, the servants thanking him. 

*****

"He seemed to know Schuldig pretty well," Ken commented to Pietro, referring to Doctor Yamashi.

"Of course!" Pietro laughed. "Doctor Yamashi was the one who brought Sir Schuldig up when Sir Schuldig's parents died."

"Oh," Ken said, thoughtfully. "His parents are dead?"

Pietro looked at Ken. 

"Yeah," Pietro said. 

"He must be very lonely," Ken sympathized with his master. "He must feel so alone without his parents until all of you came."

"Well," Pietro said, "I wouldn't really say that. Even though we've tried to make him happy, even though he smiles and tells us that he's glad we're around, he's still lonely."

Pietro looked at the place beyond the gates of Schuldig's home.

"We never understood why. Never succeeded in making him feel that he's no longer alone. But he still insists that he's all right and happy that we're around," Pietro continued. "We know it's not true. But now…."

Pietro looked at Ken.

"It's changed," Pietro said. 

"How so?" Ken asked.

"Well, his smile reaches his eyes," Pietro said. "He goes about with his work with renewed fervor. It's like he's living again."

"Really?" Ken asked. "When did that happen?"

Pietro smiled.

"When you arrived, Han."

*****

Ken watched over Schuldig as the man slept. Two days had passed and Dr. Yamashi had checked Schuldig and said that the German was out of danger. No serious head injury or so. It was a relief to everyone. 

A small cough brought Ken out of his thoughts.

"Master?" Ken leaned forward to check on Schuldig. 

Schuldig was only opening his eyes a bit, the light hurting his eyes. 

"Damn!" Schuldig cursed as a string of pain erupted in his head. "It hurts!"

"Um…" Ken quickly got a glass and poured water into it. "Here's some water. Perhaps it can help! I'll tell the others that you've awaken."

Ken was about to leave the room when a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

Ken looked back and found the German holding on to Ken's wrist, ignoring the glass of water nearby.

"No," Schuldig said, weakly. "Please…stay…."

Ken hesitated before he finally sat back down. 

"Don't worry, Master," Ken said softly. "I'll stay here with you. I won't leave you alone." 

Schuldig smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He won't be alone. For now, at least. Perhaps… even forever. 

It was nice being with Ken. Schuldig discovered this. Only, he needed to let the brunette know that. Plus, he needed to let the brunette admit his real name to Schuldig. Schuldig almost always hesitates every time he calls Ken for the fear of calling the brunette by his real name instead of that alias he uses to prevent his friends from finding him. 

The silence in the room was disrupted by the sounds of footsteps outside and the sudden opening of the door. 

"- the hell?!" Schuldig forced his eyes open, trying to ignore the pain.

"Schuldig!!!" 

Schuldig gasped as Nagi and Omi landed on him, hugging him tight. Ken gaped at them before he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ano," Ken stammered, "Master Nagi, Master Omi, perhaps… you can… greet Master without… jumping on him? The doctor said… he needs rest."

"Aw," Omi pouted. "Schuldig, you don't mind do you?"

Schuldig didn't answer.

"Datte…" Omi sniffed.

"Omi," Ran reprimanded gently, "as much as Schuldig wants you there, he can't show his appreciation if you give him more pain."

"Nagi," Crawford said, coldly, "you're cutting off Schuldig's air supply."

The two teens frowned and got off the bed. 

"Sorry, Schu!" they both said, simultaneously. 

Ken gave Schuldig another glass of water. 

"Thanks," Schuldig said, weakly, his head throbbing. 

"Hey, Kinoda!" Omi started. 

Ken looked at Omi, questioningly.

"Yes, Master Omi?" Ken inquired.

"That's what I'm talking about," Omi said. "Don't call me 'Master Omi' anymore. It sounds… formal."

"Um…" Ken looked at Schuldig and then looked down.

"A simple 'Omi' would be fine," Omi continued. 

Ken didn't know what to do. 

"Kinoda," Schuldig started. 

Ken looked at Schuldig. 

"Yes, Master?" Ken answered to Schuldig's call.

"Do as he says," Schuldig said.

"Hai," Ken bowed. 

"Me, too!" Nagi said. "Just call me 'Nagi' and not 'Master Nagi' or anything else. Feels too formal."

"Yes, Sir Nagi," Ken said.

"Just Nagi, Kinoda," Nagi said, holding Ken by the hand. "Han, isn't it? Can I call you by that?"

Ken nodded.

"Wonderful!" Omi grinned. "Can I call you that, too, Kinoda?"

Ken nodded.

"Great!" Nagi grinned at Schuldig. "You sure are lucky to have him, Schu!"

Much to the others' delight, Schuldig started to blush. Ken was turning red, too. 

"See what I mean," Yohji whispered to Jei.

"Yes, I know," Jei replied. "Nagi, can you and Omi bring Kinoda outside for a while? I need to discuss something with the others."

Nagi and Omi nodded, understanding Jei's intent. 

"Come on, Han!" Omi said, holding Ken by the hand. "Show us the garden! I heard it's beautiful!"

"Ah," Ken looked at Schuldig, who nodded. "Okay."

As Ken left with the two teens, Schuldig looked at Jei questioningly.

"Don't look like that, Schuldig," Jei said lightly. "We're the ones who are supposed to look at you that way."

"Smart ass!" Schuldig muttered and then groaned as a fresh wave of pain went through his head. "Hell, I am really going to kill whoever did this."

"How did they get you anyhow?" Yohji asked. "Didn't you sense their presence?"

"No," Schuldig said. "I was preoccupied."

He wasn't about to tell them that he was thinking about a certain brunette.

"Let's not dwell on then," Jei said. "We've discovered the culprit, Schuldig."

"Who is it?" Schuldig asked.

"Kal Masato," Ran said, simply. "He's a former military lieutenant."

"What got me against the military?" Schuldig asked, frowning.

"It's not the military, Schuldig," Crawford said. "The man was dismissed when the commander discovered that the man was threatening the lower ranked soldiers, at times, injuring them. Since then, he became an assassin."

"Fine. Who hired him then?" Schuldig asked.

"That we don't know," Jei said. 

"But, Schuldig, even though he won't say who hired him," Yohji added, "he said that he's not the only one."

"What?" Schuldig asked.

"It means, Schuldig," Ran said, "you're still in danger. This is just the first attack."

TBC


	7. First Escape Attempt

Everything for Love

Disclaimer: As usual, Weiß isn't mine.

Author's Notes: Wah!!! Sorry for the late update everyone. I still have to try to remember how this story goes since I forgot. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers! You're the ones who keep me from totally abandoning this fic! I'm sorry if I can't get things quite like before though. It's been a while since I've written and it's been a while since I've watched Weiß Kreuz or even read about it so I can't really feel the characters anymore.

Chapter 7: First Escape Attempt

Ken brought Nagi and Omi to the garden and watched them argue about which part was the best.

"…. I say the right side looks better!" Omi argued.

"No!" Nagi retorted. "The angle's much better at the left side!"

"Right side!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Which one, Han?" Nagi turned to Ken.

"Yeah, Han, which one?" Omi pressed on.

Ken sweatdropped, scared of the two younger teens.

"Um…" Ken stammered.

"Right?" Omi asked.

"Left?" Nagi also asked.

Ken closed his eyes.

'Oh please, let me live after answering this,' Ken prayed. "Ano, I think…"

"That both of you are acting childish," a voice said, coldly.

Ken turned and saw Crawford, the others behind him.

'Thank you!' Ken sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

Schuldig smirked, hearing the thought.

"Kinoda," Schuldig started.

"Master?" Ken turned to the German. "You need something?"

"Yeah," Schuldig handed Ken some money. "I need you to enjoy the day since you haven't gotten a weekend free since you arrived."

Ken's eyes widened.

"I…" Ken stammered.

"Go on, Kinoda," Schuldig grinned. "You deserve it."

Ken grinned. 'Yey!'

* * *

Ken was walking around, munching on an apple when he saw Lady Analynn walking with one of the ladies in the orphanage, Lady Kana. In order to hide himself, Ken lifted his hand as though to cover his eyes from the sun.

When the two ladies from the orphanage passed by, Ken heard bits of their information.

"… now that the children are sick with fever?"

"… we just have to try to find a way…"

"… we still have the hospital bills…"

"… we'll manage."

"… and what about Ken?"

"… let's just hope he's all right and still alive…. If only he'd come home…"

"… kids miss him too much…."

"… they ask for him everyday…."

"Lady Analynn, they refuse to eat even when they're sick. They want Ken to be beside them while they eat or sleep."

Ken couldn't hear more when the two ladies walked on. However, Ken heard enough to know that they weren't doing well. It appears that more than just one kid was sick now. If they refuse to eat without him around, they'll never get well….

Ken sighed. Why should these problems befall them? What did they ever do wrong?

* * *

"What?" Schuldig exploded.

Ken winced.

"I… I was wondering if… if… I could… leave for a few… days…" Ken repeated, meekly.

"Why?" Schuldig growled.

Ken thought hard. How can he tell Schuldig the real reason? How can he tell a millionaire that he, an orphan, needed to leave because he was needed in the orphanage? Would Schuldig understand? And what if… what if he loses his job if he leaves? He needed the money. Schuldig knows that. Still….

"No," Schuldig said.

"But…" Ken started.

"Whatever your reasons, whether you'll tell me or not," Schuldig said, "I don't care. You're not leaving."

"But…" Ken tried to protest.

"No buts, Kinoda!" Schuldig said angrily. "Go to your room! I expect you to bring my breakfast early tomorrow morning."

Ken bowed his head, his hands curled into fists. Ken was red in the face, angry at what Schuldig said. He was tempted to strangle or hit the German. Who cares if Schuldig was a millionaire? The man was a spoiled brat!

Ken left before he could do anything drastic.

* * *

Schuldig sighed, combing his hair back with one hand.

Pretending to not know anything about Ken was already getting harder by the minute. Why didn't the boy want him to know about his orphanage background? It's not like Schuldig cared whether Ken was an orphan or not. Moreover, why the alias? Honestly, Ken was a better name than Han. Did Ken think that Schuldig would return him to the orphanage once Schuldig knows that he's the missing Ken? Did Ken think that the orphanage people could find him if he used his real name? Schuldig wasn't planning to let Ken go. Therefore, Ken was stuck in Schuldig's service, without the people from the orphanage knowing where the athlete was. After all, Schuldig knew how to keep eveything about him and his servants a secret. He is a millionaire after all. How was he going to be safe if everyone knew who worked for him and where he stays? So Ken shouldn't have had to worry about being found out. Schuldig revealing his identity or letting him off was not something the German was willing to do at the moment either…. Still, a new problem has arrived.

To keep Ken here, Schuldig has to do something. But Schuldig wasn't that heartless. He also had to do something for those kids who refuse to eat without Ken around. Schuldig moaned as he thought of the things he had to do for the whole night.

'That kid owes me for this,' Schuldig grumbled, picking up the phone. He pressed a number.

"Ryu," Schuldig told the head guard. "I want you to release Thorn and Stärke tonight and let them walk around the grounds from now on."

"Even in the morning, Sir?" came the head guard's reply.

"Yes, until I tell you to cage them again, they will remain outside their cages," Schuldig said.

"Yes, Sir," came the reply. There was a pause and then, "Sir, the dogs have never seen Kinoda yet since he arrived. They might attack him."

"Don't worry," Schuldig said. "Kinoda won't get hurt."

"Okay, Sir. I'll release them now," Ryu said.

Schuldig placed the phone down after that.

Schuldig stared at the computer, thinking of what to type. He needed to sound like Ken in order to convince the kids and the people of the orphanage. Now, if only that was simple….

Schuldig suddenly grinned. He was a telepath! He can read Ken's mind and see how Ken would say things if he were to write a letter to his adopted family.

Schuldig started typing fast, words going through his head faster than ever.

After the computer work, Schuldig dialed the number to the office of Dr. Yamashi.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other line.

"Hello," Schuldig grinned as he imagined the old man's expression at hearing Schuldig's voice.

"Schuldig, my boy! How are you feeling?" Dr. Yamashi exclaimed.

"A little sore on some parts…" Schuldig answered. "A splitting headache…. Other than that, I'm fine. I need help. I need two boxes of medicine for fever and a group of trained doctors tomorrow."

"I can get you the medicine, Schuldig," Dr. Yamashi said. "But we'll be a little low on the doctors."

"Okay. Just gather the ones there and I'll pick you all up at 8 in the morning," Schuldig said.

"Okay," Dr. Yamashi said. "May I ask why you are asking for these?"

"Because…" Schuldig smiled wistfully. "I'm doing this for a friend."

"I see," Dr. Yamashi said. "I'll have them ready then."

"Thank you."

After putting the phone down, Schuldig searched for the list of important telephone numbers he had. Finding the list, Schuldig called Mr. Takawa. The German knew that Mr. Takawa knew someone who owned some hospitals.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Takawa," Schuldig started.

"Schuldig!" Mr. Takawa exclaimed. "Why the call?"

"I need a group of trained doctors tomorrow," Schuldig said. "Do you think you can help me find some?"

"The doctors are needed in the hospitals, Schuldig," Mr. Takawa said.

"I need them badly," Schuldig said.

"You try talking to the owner then," Mr. Takawa. "I'm sure you know Mr. Grey von Luther?"

"Ah, yes. I've forgotten he owned three hospitals and runs a free clinic."

"He's the one. If there's no doctor available, he can help you find other alternatives."

"Thank you."

And with that, Schuldig searched for Mr. von Luther's number and started to dial the number.

* * *

Ken slowly crept away from the house, careful not to wake anyone up. If he was lucky, he can get past the guards and escape from the mansion. This way, he can return to the orphanage where they needed him.

Ken was still pondering on how to get on the other side of the wall when he heard some growls behind him. Ken gulped and turned around slowly.

He found himself faced to face with two big guard dogs.

"Eep!" Ken squeaked as one of the dogs approached him. Ken closed his eyes.

"Going somewhere, Kinoda?" a voice asked coldly.

Ken opened his eyes and saw Schuldig standing in front of him, behind the dogs.

"Two German Sheperds trained to attack. I have two other dogs hidden, Kinoda. One Doberman and a Rottweiler. You're lucky Thunder and Stärke are a little friendlier than the other two. Else, you'll be dead," Schuldig said easily. "Tomorrow, I might let the other dogs out. Unless you value your life, Kinoda, stay inside."

Ken watched as Schuldig walked away, bringing the two dogs with him. It was hopeless. Ken was now a prisoner in Schuldig's home. Now the kids will never get well.

Ken buried his face in his hands and cried.

TBC


End file.
